The Story of Bingo the Cat
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: Follow Bingo from the day he first picked up a pair of drumsticks, to when he finally saw his parents again after twenty-nine years of separation by dimensional means. PROLOGUE UP!


**A/N: Okay, so I decided to start this story all over again, to fit in with the new background of Bingo's life – quite a few things have changed. There are some new characters to replace Aurora, but some of them don't appear for a few more chapters, Blaze and Bingo never originated from Gallifrey, and just some other, subtle changes. Such as, how Bingo is a bachelor and doesn't have a love interest.**

**I re-wrote this at the request of a friend of mine, who's O/C will be included in this story. I suppose you could think of this as the Lion King in Sonic's world! I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_A disturbance. That was the first thing he was aware of as he awoke in his bedroom. Or… not? Wherever he was, it certainly didn't look like his overly huge bedroom – not. One. Bit. For starters, the colours were all wrong. Plus, many of the items that were in his room – such as his writing desk, equipped with plenty of ink and spare quills, with one to the side of a piece of parchment – were all missing. In fact, wherever he was, it wasn't his bedroom. The young, thirteen year old cat looked around in confusion, and slight fear, as well. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his golden – no, burnt orange eyes – as he glanced from side to side, trying to spot his enemy._

_Suddenly, the tension-choked air was filled with a smooth, cold voice, and the cat practically jumped out of his skin. "Bingo the Cat… older brother to Ember and Blaze and son of King Ninan and Queen Rowan…" It chuckled evilly at his evident shock. The cat shook in his pyjama pants and t-shirt as the voice continued to speak. "Do you remember, several months ago, when I told you, your expectant mother and your father that I would return in twenty-nine years, to take your youngest heir, son of your sister?" The cat had a blank expression on his face. The voice harrumphed. "Obviously not. Well, since you denied me all those months ago, do you know what I'm going to do now?" His orange eyes roved around the room, and widened as the owner of the voice materialised right in front of him. He gasped._

"_You again! You just don't give up!"_

_The shining silver, almost white hedgehog gave an evil laugh, and looked the young ruler in the eyes. "Indeed, I don't. And I won't. Now, what was my plan again…? Ah, yes…" The hedgehog hovered a few inches in the air, and said in a clear, ringing voice, "I will get my apprentice and ally to kill your sister before she turns eighteen, before she is eligible to marry and become the next Queen of the… reunited Emerald and Wysteria."_

_The cat and hedgehog stared at each other in enmity, the cat's narrowed and flashing angrily in the dim light, and the hedgehog's creased as he smirked. The cat spoke to the hedgehog, hatred clearly portrayed due to the venom he poured into his words. "My sister will never become Queen. By the time she is eighteen, I will have been King for eleven years. How do you expect to bring my birth-right to a halt?"_

_The hedgehog grinned, flashing off decaying, yellowing teeth; Bingo's were squeaky clean compared to his enemy's. He drew a sword from nowhere, and the cat's eyes widened again. The hedgehog pointed the sharp tip of the blade at his throat. "I expect to kill you, Bingo the Cat. And I'll kill your brother, too," he added as the male feline snarled and opened his mouth to retort._

_Suddenly, unexpectedly to the enemy, the Prince grabbed the blade with his feet, and propelled himself off of the ground, twisting the sword and snapping it in two, not caring that the sensitive soles of his feet were cut and bleeding through his white socks. The hedgehog fell back, and the cat drew a small, bronze dagger from the waistline of his pyjamas; he held it to the hedgehog's throat. "Tell me who you are, foe," he said in the most menacing voice he could manage, due to the fact that his voice had broken lately and he was still getting used to the fact that he was growing into a young man now. The hedgehog raised his hands, and chuckled again. **What is it with this guy and chuckling?**_

"_Me? Oh, that's right! I never even introduced myself! Allow me…" he smirked, and – using an invisible force – pulled the dagger out of the cat's hand, making it clatter against the floor as it slid away in this horrible version of reality. "I… I am Nazo, Nazo the Hedgehog. I am pure darkness. You cannot defeat me!"_

_And with that, the hedgehog whisked himself away, and the cat was left alone in this horrid world…_

Bingo the Cat yelled as he awoke, beads of cold sweat dripping down his face. _No… not that dream again…_

Truth was, Bingo had been having the same dream over and over again, ever since the three eldest refugees had joined his group and told him all about themselves… especially seeing as the two cats and the baby hedgehog were the children of one certain Blaze the Cat and her husband, Silver the Hedgehog. He had been shocked, to say the least – the baby hedgehog was the one told of by the evil Nazo in his dream. He shook from head to toe, wondering why it was so cold all of a sudden.

"B-Bingo? Are you… okay?"

Bingo looked around in fear, and found that the young fox that had been with him and his crew ever since he was a baby was sitting next to him, looking at him with fear and worry in his eyes. The cat reached forward with a bandaged hand, after a mission gone horribly wrong quite recently, and patted the fox's shoulder. "Zane? What are you doing in here?"

The fox blinked his pale blue eyes. "I, err, I should be asking you the same this, boss. What happened to land you up in the hospital wing?"

Now it was Bingo's turn to blink. "Hospital wing…? What… what do you mean?"

Zane the Fox laughed. "Look around you, boss! You landed yourself up in the hospital again, Chester's favourite place in the entire world!" Of course, the bit about their colleague was a joke. Bingo would never understand the springer spaniel's weird phobias. The cat looked around the room, and his eyes widened at the sight of all those ghastly machines and wires, all hooked up to him. He shuddered, and Zane patted his father-figure's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, boss… Nothing can hurt you in here… If they even think they can try…" he trailed off, and just raised his hands in explanation. _Of course… Zane and his powers… THAT'S why it's so cold…_

Zane was always introverted about his powers, never showing anyone for fear that he'd be rejected from a group of possible friends. He had found the exact opposite of what he'd been introduced to here, on the Solorian, when Bingo had found him as a cub, stranded in a basket on the shallow waves of the beach he always went to whenever he was stressed, just to relax. It was very peaceful up there, which was why he had been able to spot Zane when he did, otherwise the basket would have drifted out to sea, and the fox would have died from starvation and probably drowning in the vast stretch of ocean. The cat had raised the fox from childhood to where he was now, and the two were closer than most would think – Bingo was practically a father to Zane. When he had started going to school, he had always been counted as the outcast, and Atlantis and Chester the Dogs had done nothing to raise his morale. But Bingo could help – Bingo could always help. He was always there to run to whenever you were upset, and he was that kind of "Tell me all about your problems" person.

The fox's powers over ice could lower the temperature in any room by ten degrees when he was mad, or angry, or protective, or whatever. However, he also used them for healing purposes, such as to cool someone down if they had a serious fever or something. Bingo chuckled. Zane was especially useful on the team, even if the fox didn't think that himself – the boy severely underrated himself.

Zane looked at the black-furred cat, with his shaggy blond hair and burnt orange eyes, and wondered why the full grown mobian had ever wanted to look after him in the first place. He wasn't special, he couldn't do anything… he just had those freaky powers…

It was as though Bingo had read his mind. "Don't think too harshly of yourself, Zane. It isn't good to dwell over what you want to be; rather, it's better to focus on what you have and forget what you don't. So, if it's a normal life you want, then think of it like this – forget about normal. This is your new normal." The icy fox jumped about a foot in the air when he heard Bingo's voice, who laughed at the mutt's shock.

The doors to the hospital wing creaked open, and three more felines entered the room. Two looked exactly alike – their only differences were the colour of their eyes, and the colour of the gem on their foreheads. They both had snow-white fur, with long, snowy hair – one had streaks of blue in it, to match her eyes and gem, and the other had orange, to match _her_ eyes and gem. They both had the same, slightly curvy figures, with almond-shaped eyes and long white tails.

The last feline was a fastidious scarlet cat, with golden eyes and a purple gem set into the crown of his forehead. It was shocking at how the three cats looked alike, even if the scarlet male was the unknown uncle of the two white females. They slowly walked towards Bingo's bed, and the scarlet cat took a seat beside his older brother. "How are you feeling, Bingo?"

"We heard you yelling," the girl with blue eyes added, concern her main expression and feeling, although she looked a little amused at the same time. The one with orange eyes jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. Bingo laughed, and slowly sat up again.

"I've been better… but I've also been worse," he added to the end of his sentence, stopping any comments from the girls. "Cassy, Cara, I think you should go back to bed. You're going to need your rest for the training Ember and I will be giving you both and Shane tomorrow in the training room." The girls started to protest, but then Zane spoke up from beside the black cat.

"I was going back to bed, anyway. Wanna walk with me?" The question had been directed to the one called Cassy, whose muzzle instantly coloured – almost as red as Ember's fur. The two older cats laughed as Cara grumbled irritably about how her sister had been taken with the fox as soon as she met him. Cassy instantly protested that it wasn't true, but then Zane unsurely slid his hand around hers, and she almost visibly melted.

The three younger mobians left the room, Cara trailing unsurely behind the two love-struck pre-teens, and gave Bingo and Ember a look, as if to convey, "Help me!" The two just laughed even harder.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's not exactly what you'd call a prologue, but I just had to end it there. Inspiration left me for a short while. Hopefully the first proper chapter will be up soon! :)**


End file.
